Shadow World Drama
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: Sage Harper gets turned into a werewolf. She meets friends from the Shadow World. She must figure out how to destroy her lycanthropy if she wants to live a normal life, but love always changes peoples' minds
1. The Attack

**This is my third story. PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVEIW! All characters: Dylan Treewood, Haley Treewood, Mark Brooklyn, Steven Harper, Sage Harper, Darcey Ming are mine. Book that based story is Cassie Clare's. **

Sage Harper walked down an abandoned street in Chicago. It was a cold, foggy night.

Any normal girl would've been scared to death to be out alone on a night like this, but Sage wasn't normal. She was fearless. At least that's what she thought until that night.

Sage was half way down the street, when she saw a pair of yellow eyes gleaming in the fog.

Sage squinted as the eyes got closer. She heard a low, inhuman growl and then a giant wolf, bigger than her mom's van, came from the fog. She started running away from the beast, but it started to chase her.

She ran with all her speed, for her dear life. She finally stopped after she had run four blocks and thought she had lost the thing, but just as she stopped it came from around the corner.

Sage stood there in shock, the wolf stood a good twenty feet infront her. For the first time, she saw what the creature looked like in detail. It had thick, grey fur and its yellow eyes seamed to hold a sort of human knowledge in them.

The wolf moved first. It ran at Sage with so much speed and force, that when it hit her, it knocked her down, her head hitting cement. Its four giant paws held down her arms and legs down. It put its stout next to her ear and growled,"You pretty thing with rare blood. You're gonna die tonight."

Sage stopped her struggling in shock. Surely, she must have imagined that.

The wolf opened its mouth, letting out a growl. Saliva spilled from its mouth onto Sage's shoulder.

It then dug its jaws into her neck.

Sage's air tube was cut off. She choked and shruggled and squirmed and tried yelling, but nothing worked. She was held too tight. She closed her eyes, giving up her shruggles and then started saying mental farewells,_Good bye Mom. Good bye Dad. Bye Steven. Bye Darcey. Darcey, I'll miss you so much, my best friend. Good bye Aunt-_

Then, she heard it. A sound of metal hitting animal fur. She felt the wolf's weight lift off her chest; its fangs leave her neck; air rushing into her lungs. She felt the paws get off her and she could move her limbs freely.

Sage opened her eyes and saw a beautiful boy, dressed in a black v-neck t-shirt, black pants, and black combat boots, with black hair, black eyes, and strange tatoos all over his body, fighting the wolf with a sword that looked like it was made of silver. He couldn't have been much older than Sage. Maybe seventeen.

"Come on, Stanton,"yelled the boy. The wolf let out a big growl and charged.

The boy easily dodged the attack while still cutting the wolf on the side. A long, deep gash ran the left side of the wolf. The gash started bleeding; the wolf whimpered in pain.

The boy was about to strike again, when Sage called out in a loud gasp,"No, don't hurt it!"

The boy and the wolf both looked at her.

"Let it go. Don't hurt it,"Sage gasped again, the pain of the bite getting worse.

The boy looked at her,"How can you see me?"

The boy had a voice that, although very deep and masculine, Sage found vey interesting.

"What?,"asked Sage.

The boy ignored her and turned back to the wolf, but it no longer stood infront of the boy; it was gone.

The boy started cursing under his breath. Then he turned to Sage,"Are you alright?"

Sage was able to shake her head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sage woke up in an infirmiry with white walls, white tiles, white curtains, etc. She noticed her shirt had been changed. Someone had taken off her Superchick t-shirt and put her in a Iron Rose t-shirt that was too big. Her shirt lay in bloody heap at the foot of the bed.<p>

The boy from the night before (Wasn't it last night?) sat on the bed beside hers, looking down at his hands.

She tried moving her head, but it was a mistake. She felt a million stings in the back of her neck and her head throbbed.

The boy looked up at her movement,"Your awake. Tyson said you should be awake today."

"Where am I? How long was I out? Who's Tyson? And who are you?,"asked Sage.

The boy sighed,"You have a lot of questions, don't you."

Sage gave him a dirty look,"Then you have a lot of explaining to do, don't you?"

The boy laughed,"My name is Dylan Marcus Treewood. Tyson Marshing's my tutor. You were out for two days. And your in the Chicago Institute."

"Is the Institute a school?,"asked Sage.

"It's a mix of a school, a free hotel, and a greenhouse. It's used to house Shadowhunters."

"What are Shadowhunters?"

"We're people who hunt demons and rogue vamires and werewolves."

"I believe you,"said Sage.

"After last night, you should, White Sage Harper,"said Dylan.

"Hey, wait. How do you know my name?,"said Sage.

Dylan grinned,"I went through your wallet. I also know you are only fifteen and you live at 406 Crystal Creek Woods. A subdivision, right? And aren't you a little young to be out by yourself at night in a city on an abandoned street?"

Sage looked at him for a moment, then she slapped him, hard. He sat in shock for a moment. It was obvious it hadn't hurt him, but he still put his hand to his cheek where there was a red hand print forming.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For going through my things. And I'm not to young,"Sage nearly yelled. Then she lowered her voice"Don't call me White Sage. Only my family has that right. For others, it's Sage."

"Well, Sage, it seems you know how to defend yourself. Now, we should probably get you out of here since your now a werewolf and Downworlders aren't allowed in the Institues-"

"Wait, what?. I'm a werewolf?,"said Sage in disbelief .

"Yup, you're a werewolf. You know like that thing that attacked you last night. We should get you out and find the Chicago pack."

Sage repeated,"A werewolf."


	2. The Institute

**As a request from I Suffer From Hubris, I will be making descriptions for all characters. I also wanna thank I Suffer From Hubris for giving me my first review and I hope for more. So here's the description on Sage:**

**Name: White Sage Harper (Sage)**

**Hair: Brown with dyed blue streaks**

**Eyes: hazel**

**Height:5' 7**

**Age:15**

**Species: Werewolf (made)**

**Personality: tom-boy, stubborn, hot headed, friendly (only when in a good mood), cares about loved ones, brave, emotionally strong (also physically)**

**Family: Mom: Diane Marie Greenfield Harper, Dad: Richard Jonathan Harper, Brother: Steven Richard Harper**

**Friends: Darcey Ann Ming (mundane), Mark Adam Brooklyn (vampire), Haley Gloria Treewood (Shadowhunter), Dylan Treewood (Shadowhunter)**

**Love Interests: Dylan Marcus Treewood, Mark Brooklyn, Jason Franks (not lasting long. I promise)**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

"How can I be a werewolf,"said Sage in disbelief.

"Easy. A werewolf bit you. Lycanthropy is like a disease, certain contact spreads it around,"said Dylan. He gave Sage a weird look."I thought all mundanes knew about werewolves and vampires, what with all the books and movies about them."

"We do know about them. We just choose to make them fiction."

"Well, they're not fiction or fantasy or things of the imagination,"said Dylan, with a serious look.

"Unless I'm dreaming,"said Sage.

Dylan smirked,"Then you'd be dreaming of me, wouldn't you?"

"If this was a dream, then it would be a nightmare."

Dylan gazed at her like she was some sort of fasinating piece of art, but he figure out what it was supposed to be,"Well, "he said, not taking his eyes off her."It would be a wonderful dream for me."

Sage gave him a quizzical look,"And why would that be?"

Dylan smirked,"Because there's a beuatiful girl lying in a bed with my shirt on and we're alone throughout the whole Institute."

Sage looked at him in wonder for a moment. No bot had ever called her pretty, let alone beautiful. Sage had always thought of herself just normal, but when Dylan, a dark and handsome boy, said she was beautiful, she felt like a great rose in a bush of thorns and weeds.

Sage shook her head to get the thought out of her head. She wasn't going to fall so easily witha guy she just met, besides their was Jason Franks from school,"Why are we alone?"

Dylan said,"The others went on a mission to kill some demons. They left me behind in case you woke up, even though I am the best at fighting."

"Wow, cocky much."

Dylan smirked, for what felt to Sage, for the millionth time,"You seem to pay attention to me way to much, don't you?"

"Well, your head is too big to ignore, isn'y it?,"said Sage in response.

Dylan snorted,"It's always big heads, isn't it?"

"Well, I could always talk about your ego, couldn't I?"

Dylan raised an eyebrow and looked at Sage's chest,"I could always attack your big chest, couldn't I?"

Sage blushed with anger and embaressment,"How dare you."

Dylan ripped his eyes away from her chest and snorted,"Most girls would be honored that I looked at their chest."

"Well, I'm not most girls, am I?,"said Sage.

Dylan looked at her straight in the eyesand said,"No. No, you're not."

Sage felt a shiver go through her. She tried changing the subject,"Um, well. Where am I gonna go when I leave."

The wonder and light in Dylan's eyes faded,"Back to your family, I suppose."

Sage nodded,"Well, I suppose I should leave. My family's probably worried sick."

Dylan nodded and stood up. He held out his hand to help Sage up.

Sage took his hand and as soon as she touch his finger tips, a shock went through her. She jumped.

Dylan looked at her quizically and raised an eyebrow," Are you okay?"

Sage nodded. They left the infirmiry and walked down the hall. They passed at least 100 paintings that dipicted an angel rising from a lake holding a sword, thats handle was in the shape of wings, in his right hand and a cup, made of gold, that had gems all around the rim in his left hand.

Sage looked at Dylan, who was walking beside her, and asked,"Who is that?"

Dylan looked down at her,"Who's who?"

"Who's the angel in the paintings?"

Dylan smiled a smile that was genuine,"That's Raziel. Raziel is, like, God's right hand angel. He was the one who created Shadowhunters. He was summoned by Jonathan Shadowhunter, who had a dream to rid the world of demons. Raziel agreed to mix his blood with Jonathan Shadowhunters. Jonathan became the first Shadowhunter. We called ourselves Shadowhunters in honor of him and we keep paintings of Raziel in his honor. The objects he carries- the cup and sword- are the Mortal Instruments. There is a mirror as well, but no one knows where it is. The cup is able to make mundanes into Shadowhunters and the sword forces Shadowhunters to tell the truth."

"Wow,"said Sage."That's a lot to take in."

Dylan let out a laugh,":Well, we Shadowhunters have our whole lives to learn it."

Sage smiled,"Then it won't be too hard to learn it."

Dylan stopped in front of a door,"Well, it's time for you to go."

Sage looked up at Dylan,"I want to thank you for helping me. It means a lot."

Dylan smiled down her,"My pleasure."

Sage was about to walk away when something came to mind and she turned back to Dylan,"How will I be able to find the Chicago pack."

"It's quite easy, just wait til the next full moon, when you change and then howl. They'll find you. Also, you might not want to tell your family. They might get scared."

Sage nodded and said,"Thank you, again."

"No problem. Oh, and here,"said Dylan, handing Sage a piece of paper."In case you need to know more about the world your in now

Sage unfolded and found a phone number- 547-6062.

"I'll be sure to call you when I get questions. And, again, thank you,"said Sage.

"Good bye, Sage."

"Good bye, Dylan,"said Sage and walked out into the cold, winter air of Chicago.

**I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS! Oce again I want to thank I Suffer From Hubris for my first review.**


	3. The Friend

**It's a new chapter! The story is based off Cassandra Clare's 's a description on Dylan.**

**Name: Dylan Marcus Treewood**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Grey**

**Height: 6'2**

**Age: 17**

**Species: Shadowhunter**

**Personality: Secretive, careful, srtong minded, arrogant (an act?), free willed**

**Family: Mom- Julianne Caroline Marshfield Treewood, Father- Thomas (Tom) Gregory Treewood, Sister- Haley Elizabeth Treewood**

**Friends: Sage Harper, Mark Brooklyn, Darcey Ming**

**Love Interests: Sage Harper, Jamie Freegallow (ex)**

**ENJOY!**

Sage walked out into the cold street. She felt the sudden cold and realized she didn't have her jacket. It must have been covered with blood from the night before.

She ran down a block and started calling for a cab. After two passed her up, one finally stopped adn she got in. She gave the driver, a scrawny man with shaggy hair and wrinkles so big that Sage was surprised his forehead didn't over lap his face, a ten dollar bill,"Drive me to 643 Waltin Street."

"You got it."

It took the driver only twenty minutesto get her home. She walked up the front steps and through the door.

"Mom? Dad? Steven? Is any body home?,"called Sage.

Sage's mom's head appeared around the kitchen door,"Sage?"

"Hey Mom."

Diane Harper ran toward her daughter and hugged her tight. When she put her down, she had anger written all over her face,"Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean for you to get upset. I spent the night at Darcey's,"lied Sage.

Diane said,"And you didn't feel like calling me?"

"Sorry, Mom. I just thought you would have realized"

Diane sighed,"It's fine. Just go to your room for now."

Sage nodded and headed upstairs to her room. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Darcey's number. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Darcey?"

"Sage? Hey."

"Hey, Darce. If my mom calls, can you say I spent the night over there?,"asked Sage.

"Sure, no problem. Where were you last night?"

Sage thought for a moment and then said,"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Sage, please. I believed you when you told me a spider layed eggs in your pillow. I'll believe you on anything."

That was enough for Sage. She told Darcey everything- the werewolf attack, Dylan, the Institute, th fact that werewolves and vampires were real, Shadowhunters, Raziel, and the fact that she was a werewolf now.

Darcey was silent for a moment. It felt like forever before she spoke,"I believe you."

Sage was surprised,"You do?"

"Of course. I mean this would explain the deaths of those two teens last month. It could be the wolf that attacked you."

Sage smiled,"I'm so glad you believe me. I was affraid you wouldn't." 

Sage heard Darcey laugh,"Well, I do."

Sage sighed and then heard Darcey stop laughing,"Darcey, is everything all right?"

"Um. Do you know when you'll change?"

"I think it will be on Thursday, the next full moon. Dylan said that I have to call to the pack when I change,"said Sage.

"Okay. Well, I have to go and be careful. Don't tell anyone what you are and don't attack any cats."

They both laughed.

"Okay. Bye, Darce."

"Lates, Sage."

Sage hung up and then called her boyfriend, Jason Franks. He answered on the second ring,"Sage?"

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just felt like calling you. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up."

":Um, sorry, babe. I can't. I have to study."

Sage heard a little giggle in the background and a whisper of a girls voice,"I can't stay too long. So are we going to do it or not?"

"Really, Jason. Well, I think you should take sometime to study by yourself,"said Sage in a tough voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?,"asked Jason.

"It means were through. Have fun with your sluts, Jason,"Sage said and hung up the phone.

_Woah_, thought Sage,_ where the hell did that courage come from._

Sage looked down at her phone. She pulled out the number Dylan had given her and called it.

He answered on the first ring,"Hello?"

"Dylan?"

Sage could almost here the smirk grow on his face,"Well,well. If it isn't our little werewolf, Sage. What can I do for you."

"I had a few questions,"said Sage.

"Ask away."

"Can we discuss them over lunch,"asked Sage.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?,"said Dylan, slyly.

"Please,"Sage begged.

She heard Dylan sigh,"Sure. Where?"

Sage hadn't thought that far ahead,"I don't know? Where do you recommend?"

Dylan laughed,"Isn't the point of a date for the girl to choose the restraunt?"

Sage elt a blush start to creep up,"This isn't a date!"

Dyaln laughed,"Relax. I was just joking. I recommend Rookie's on Seventh Street."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"See you in ten."


	4. The Lunch

**I first want to thank I Suffer From Hubris and DianeCerdwin for their support. I'm sorry for any mistakes I made. Dylan is the name of my real crush and I tried to make Sage sound like me. Here is a description of Darcey ( she's Asian- American if you couldn't tell from her last name).**

**Name: Darcey Lyn Ming**

**Hair: Black with dyed red streaks**

**Eyes: Black **

**Height: 5'4**

**Age: 15**

**Species: Mundane (for now ;) hahaha)**

**Personality: friendly, loyal, forgetful, clumsy, boy crazy**

**Family: Mom- Suzan Rachel Martin Ming, dad- Ty Lyn Ming, sister- Daria Rachel Ming (younger) **

**Friends: Sage Harper, Dylan Treewood, Mark Brooklyn**

**Love Interest: Mark Brooklyn**

**ENJOY AND PPPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSSEE REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!**

Sage walked out of her room and into the living room where her mother was seated on the couch, watching tv,"Mom, can I go into town to meet up with a friend. I just broke up with Jason. He was cheating on me."

Diane looked up at that,"Oh, honey! You must be heart broken."

Diane stood up and hugged Sage. When she pulled away, Sage said,"Not really. I could tell we were falling apart anyway. He didn't diserve me. So, anyway, can I go into town?"

Diane thought for a second,"Okay. If youdon't mind me asking, is this friend a boy?"

Sage blushed," Maybe, but we're just getting some lunch."

Diane smiled,"Aaaawww. My baby is going on a date!"

"It's not a date! And besides I only met him last night. And I don't know if he has a girlfriend or not."

Diane rolled her eyes and said,"Okay, but you have to change from those cloths."

Sage nodded and walked to her room. She dug arpound in her drawer and pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra. She also got a baby blue tank top and some denim short-shorts. She quickly stripped down, pulled on the clothes, and slipped on her converse. She grabbed her bag that held her cell phone, keys, wallet, lipgloss, macara, eye shadow, her _Dark Kiss _perfume, her short story notebook, and her copy of _Hush Hush._

Sage dashed out of the house and ran to her truck.

Her truck wasn't anything special, just a silver Ford F150. It was filled with trash from McDonald's burgers wrappers, gum wrappers, soda cans, and coffee napkins. Even with all the trash, she had been able to keep the seats unstained.

Sage slid in and started driving. She passed street after street. After ten minutes, she saw Seventh Street and turned. She drove near the end and parked.

Sage got out and started walking. She came finally saw a small cafe at the north end of the street. In the window there was a sign that said 'Rookie's Diner and Cafe/ Opened Mon.-Sat./ 8:00 a.m.- 7:00 p.m.'

Sage walked by and saw a man with red skin and a horn in the middle of his forehead. Sage quickly entered the restraunt. She spotted Dylan at a corner table for two.

She walked over toward the table and realized he was talking to a girl- a girl with the same tattos he had. She was tall (taller than Sage, anyway). She had pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

The girl was leaning over the table talking to Dylan and tapping her long, perfect nails.

As Sage walked up, Dylan looked up and so did the girl.

"Oh! Dylan, who's this,"asked the girl, but Sage could tell she didn't really care.

Dylan sighed,"Jamie, this is Sage Harper. Sage this is Jamie Freegallow."

"Hi,"said Jamie.

"Hi. So you're Dylan's...,"said Sage.

Jamie looked at Sage in the eyes with an evil smirk,"Why, I'm his girlfriend-"

"My ex-girlfriend,"Dylan interrupted , taking a sip of his drink.

Jamie rolled her eyes,"And you're Dylan's what?"

Sage look Jamie in the eyes and gave her a grin as evil as hers. Gathering all the courage that seemed to come from being a werewolf, said,"I'm Dylan's _real_ girlfriend."

Dylan choked on his drink and Jamie's smirk left her face.

"Dylan, is this true,"Jamie asked with poison seeping from every word.

Dylan seemed to be in so much shock that all he could do was nod.

Jamie let out a little 'Hmph' and stalked out of the cafe.

Sage and Dylan started laughing. Sage sat down at the empty chair.

When they finally stopped laughing and ordered their food, Dylan said,"Thanks for getting rid of her."

Sage smiled,"No problem. I was surprised you dated a bitch like that."

Dylan shrugged,"She was better when I met her. She's just upset now, because I cheated on her with her cousin, Sarah Finjeweler."

"What do you mean 'cheated'?,"asked Sage, giving Dylan an accussing look.

Dylan laughed,"I slept with Sarah. Can you imagine why Jamie would be so angery? I mean, it wasn't that bad."

Sage looked at dumbfounded,"Not that bad? Are you kidding me. That's exactly how my boyfriend cheated on me. That's horrible."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend. If he had a girl as wonderful as you, he shouldn't put his attention on anyone else but you,"growled Dylan.

Sage forget the anger that had been building up, and blushed,"You think I'm wonderful."

Dylan didn't look at her when he said,"Yeah I do."

Sage stared at him for a moment, then shook her head,"I'm sorry. I came here to ask you questions and here I am dissing your ex."

Dylan looked up and smiled,"It's okay. So ask away."

"Um, okay. Does it hurt when a werewolf changes?"

"Only the first three or four times. On their fifth they're able to control their change and won't go crazy when they change."

"How does the control work?,"asked Sage.

"You can control when and how much you change. You can change into a middle of a wolf and human."

"So werewolves over five months don't have to change during full moons?"

"Werewolves over five months still change during full moons. It just doesn't hurt and you can control your hunger for meat."

Sage looked Dylan straight in the eye,"Is there a way for a werewolf to take away their lycanthropy?"

Dylan leaned across the table so he was only inches from Sage's face,"There is a rumor that if you kill the werewolf that made you, the lycanthrope cells in your body die with the werewolf's cells."

"Who was the werewolf who made me?,"Sage asked, her eyes on Dylan's lips, only three inches from hers.

Dylan laughed and backed away from Sage,"Like I would tell you."

Sage felt anger start rising in her,"And why not?"

Dylan was looking at her lips as he said,"You would get yourself killed and I can't let that happen."

Sage stood up and hissed,"Fine if you won't help me then I'll find someone who will."

Dylan sighed,"Sage, I won't allow you to get other Downworlders to help you."

Sage looked at Dylan," Two things. One- you don't have control over me and two- what are Downworlders?"

Dylan snorted,"Downworlders are vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and fairies. And I can physically stop you from going after other ones. I'll help you, but you don't go find any Downworlders. Deal?"

Sage looked at him for a moment and said,"No deal. You won't help me at all."

Dylan raised an eyebrow,"After all I did for you and you still don't trust me?"

Sage sat backdown as she realized that some people staring, and sighed,"I trust you. I just don't want to get in a deal with someone that might get me hurt."

Dylan looked her straight in the eyes and said,"I would never hurt you."

Sage was shocked. His eyes read caring, kind, and love,"I-I know."

Dylan smiled,"Then do we have a deal?"

Sage nodded and then was lost in the grey- black that was Dylan's eyes.


	5. The Party

**Thsi is the fifth chapter of Shadow World Drama. I am adding two new charaters- Mary Brooklyn and Martin Brooklyn. **

**For thise of you who are wondering, Sage was attacked on Friday the 23 of December. This chapter takes place a week later and Sage has already been through her first change. It wasn't pleasant. She felt every change in her body as she turned into a wolf. She had snuck out to control her hunger and not hurt her family.**

**I am soooooo bummed cuz only two people have reviewed but a ton of people have visited the story. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Name: Mark Walter Brooklyn**

**Hair: Snow blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: 6' 2**

**Age: 17 (has been for the last fifty years)**

**Species: Vampire (only drinks animal blood)**

**Personality: kind, caring, energetic**

**Family: Mom- Mary Elizabeth Fastin Brooklyn (deceased), dad- George Edward Brooklyn (deceased), sister-Mary Elizabeth Brooklyn Jr. (vampire), brother- Martin George Brooklyn (vampire)**

**Friends: Sage Harper, Dylan Treewood, Haley Treewood, Chicago Vampire Clan**

**Love Interest: Sage Harper, Darcey Ming**

**ENJOY!**

(!0:00 p.m. Sat. Dec. 31)

Sage walked down the street toward a house filled with light. She was dressed in a bark blue dress that match the blue night sky and came only five inches from her thighs. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that hung over her left shoulder. She wore black three inch heels (Darcey had taught her to keep her balance in heel) with silver straps.

Sage had put on a very light amount of make up.

Dylan had invited her to this Downworlder New Year's party that was being hosted by the Brooklyn vampire siblings. They had invited all sorts of Downworlders and even a few Shadowhunters. They claimed to like all Downworlders, even werewolves.

Dylan hadn't actually been invited, he had found an invitation on the ground.

Sage stopped in front of the house. It was a grey house. The lights and noise were the only thing that showed it was even inhabited from the outside.

As Sage walked in, the whole place reformed. Inside, the house was full of life.

There were fairies, their skin looking like grass weaved into a body, dancing with their dresses made of flowers twirling around them. There were pale people (_vampires_, guessed Sage) talking and drinking thick, red liquid from plastic cups.

There were people with patches of fur on their skin. Sage stared at them in wonder.

"Their werewolves,"someone whispered in her ear.

Sage spun around to find Dylan standing mere inches from her, laughing.

Sage looked at him,"I didn't here you."

Dylan moved the collar of his blackv-neck to the side to show off a rune,"A grace rune. Helps for silent attacks. And I see you found the party."

Sage nodded,"I see you knew exactly where it was."

Dylan laughed. Then, he stopped and looked Sage up and down. His eyes lingered on the hem of her dress and on her chest longer than needed. The corners of his lips quirked up,"You look really hot, you know."

Sage stared at him for a moment and then she smiled,"Back at you." 

Dylan laughed and said,"Well, that's always true, but I can be hot without showing off too much skin."

Sage looked down at herself,"Is it really too much."

Dylan laughed again,"Just around the rack area."

Sage blushed as she realized that 'rack' meant boob in boy language,"Sorry."

Dylan smiled,"Oh, I enjoy, but I don't want anyone else to be looking at my girl."

Sage's head spun at the words 'my girl'. She was able to mummble,"I'm not your girl."

Dylan smirked and shrugged off his black leather jacket, putting it over Sage's shoulders. She shrugged it on and zipped it up the neck.

Sage looked up at Dylan and smiled,"Thanks."

Dylan smiled down at her,"No problem."

Dylan looked over at three people talking. It was obvious that they were related; they all had pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and they were all extremely beautiful, almost as beautiful as Dylan.

Dylan smiled down at Sage,"Let's go meet our hosts."

Dylan and Sage walked over to the three.

The siblings looked up when they heard the two come up. The oldest one, looking about twenty, said,"Hello Nephilim and werewolf."

"You know what we are?,"Sage blurted out without thinking.

The girl in the trio, looking about sixteen, laughed,"Of course we do. You smell like a werewolf. And if I had to guess, you were made only recently, right?"

Sage smiled,"Wow. You're good. I'm Sage and this is Dylan."

The girl smiled a warm smile that showed her fangs,"Hi, I'm Mary. And these are my two brothers, Marti and Mark." She pointed to the two boys beside her.

"It's nice to meet you guys, but you'll have to excuse us,"said Martin, looking over as two werewolves started argueing.

Sage nodded and she and Dylan walked away to a table.

Dylan looked at some people dancing. He then looked at Sage,"You wanna dance."

Sage smiled,"Sure."

The two walked over to the dance floor. Dylan started grabbing at Sage's waist as her body moved to the rythem of Green Day's _21 Guns_.

Suddenly, the song _Love Story_ came on. Dylan quickly pulled Sage against him and started swaying from side to side. Without even thinking, Sage put her arms around Dylan's neck. She looked up into Dylan's grey eyes. Dylan looked down at her hazel ones. They were both lost in each others eyes. Sage finally pulled away and leaned her head against Dylan's broad chest.

When the song ended, Sage pulled away first. She smirled up at Dylan,"I see your light on your feet."

Dylan snorted,"You're not the first girl who's said that."

Sage rolled her eyes and then she got serious,"How many girls have you gone out with?" 

Dylan was silent for a moment, and when Sage thought he wouldn't answer, he said,"In total fifteen."

Sage looked up at him in surprise,"That's all!"

Dylan smirked down at her,"You were expecting more?"

"When someone has looks like you, they tend to date more."

"Well, how many boys have you gone out with?,"Dylan seemed almost reluctant to ask.

Sage blushed with embarrassment when she said,"Only three."

Dylan raised an eyebrow at her and snorted,"Only three?"

Sage felt her anger flare,"Well, unlike you, I don't date just for the fun of it. I always date someone if I thinkit could go somewhere and all three times I really liked the boys."

Dylan seemed to get really angery and when he spoke, Sage could tell he was restraining it,"I don't date for the fun of it. I always think the girl is pretty."

Sage scoffed,"You think a girl is pretty, but all you do is use a girl and get rid of her right?"

Dylan glared at her,"Every time I date a girl, it's because I think a pretty girl is the one who -"

"The only one good enough for you, right?,"Sage interrupted.

"That was what I thought before,"Dylan growled.

"Before what? Before you cheated on Jamie with her cousin? Before you did any girl? Before-"

"Before I met you,"Dylan hissed, his anger coming through each word.

Sage looked at him in shock,"Before you met me?"

Dylan nodded and then suddenly he was kissing her or she was kissing him. Either way they were kissing. Sage's arms went around Dylan's neck again and his arms went around her waist.

When they pulled away, Dylan had a weird light in his eyes that Sage had never seen in a boy's eyes before. It was a light that was dancing on the edge of both anger and pleasure. He whispered in her ear,"We should leave."

Sage nodded,"Okay."

The two headed for the door and stepped into the cold air.

They walked to a black ferrari. Sage looked up at Dylan,"This is your car?"

Dylan nodded,"Shadowhunter families are rich."

Sage laughed.

Dylan opened the passanger door that turned out to be a butterfly door. He smirked down at Sage as she crossed to get in,"Shall we."

Sage nodded and asked,"Where are we going."

Dylan smirked,"A book store."

Sage looked up at him in surprise,"A book store?"

Dylan smiled,"You think I haven't noticed that you are in love with books? I'm gonna buy you whatever book you want."

Sage's eyes widened,"Oh my god. No, no, you don't have to do that!"

Dylan laughed,"I want to. Now get in and let's go."

Sage sighed,"I don't have a choice, do I."

Dylan laughed,"Nope, you're under my control."

"Well, as long as its someone I can trust."

Dylan smiled,"I always will be."


	6. The Arguement

**Read, enjoy, and REVIEW PLEASE!**

Sage and Dylan finally stopped at the store.

Dylan pulled out a hundred dollar bill,"Spend it."

Sage took the money, reached on her tippy- toes and kissed Dylan on the cheek,"Thank you so, so, so much. I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I'll pay you back. I hate it when boys pay for me,"said Sage.

Dylan laughed,"Get over it, because I'm paying."

Sage groaned,"Fiiiiiiinnnneeeee."

Dylan snorted,"Wow, you really don't like being spoiled do you."

Sage smiled,"Not really."

Dylan grinned,"Well, tonight you're going to be spoiled."

Sage rolled her eyes, but inside she felt warmth for this boy. He may be arrogant at times, but he seemed so kind to her. There was a chance she could really fall for this boy.

Dylan looked down at her,"You wanna start shopping?"

Sage smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Dylan had bout Sage fifteen new books, including the <em>Hush, Hush<em> series by Becca Fitzpatrick, _The Summer I Turned Pretty _series**(I have some fanfics on these books. Check them out!)** by Jenny Han, etc.

Sage clung to the books like they were a newborn child as they got into Dylan's ferrari. She must've thanked Dylan about a million times before he finally told her to shut up.

Dylan glanced at her and smiled,"I guess you really appreciate it, huh?"

Sage nodded witha smile pulling at her lips,"Yup."

Dylan then looked at his watch,"I guess I should get you home. It's already 11."

Sage's smile faded,"Yeah. My mom is gonna kill me."

Dylan smirked,"I don't think she'd get past me."

Sage playfully smacked his broad chest, but he caught her hand and brought it to his face. He smiled like he was in a trance and closed his eyes. He ran his own fingers over her knuckles, sendind chills through her body.

When Dylan opened his eye, They were bright with passion.

Sage gasped at the passion in them. It scared her a bit. No boy had ever looked at her like that. She never thought a boy ever would.

Dylan instantly snapped out of his trance,"What! What's wrong?"

Sage stared at him,"N-nothing."

Dylan then let go of her hand and turned straight toward the window. He started up the car and started driving.

Sage looked at him and said with worry,"Dylan."

No response.

"Dylan,"she tried again.

Nothing.

"Dylan!,"she said with anger and frustration.

"What!,"Dylan nearly yelled.

Sage cringed and Dylan's face became more soft. He almost whispered,"What, Sage?"

"What's wrong,"Sage asked softly.

"Nothing,"he said, his face growing hard again.

Sage felt her temper flare,"Dylan, just say what's wrong."

Dylan was silent and then he asked,"Where's your house?"

"It's 372 Angel Street. Now tell me what's wrong,"Sage said with such ferocity, it surprised even her.

"You don't care,"Dylan said so quietly, that Sage wondered if she imagined it.

Sage stared at him,"What?"

"YOU DON'T CARE,"Dylan yelled.

Sage cringed a bit, but held her ground,"What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't care about anything I do for you or anything I say to get you,"he whispered, but Sage could tell he was trying to control his anger and despair.

Sage gaped at him,"Get me? What does that mean?"

"You know what it mean,"he hissed.

Sage felt herself flush with anger, embarressment, and, strangely, flattery,"You don't get me, Dylan. No one gets anyone. You can't own somebody. You can love someone, imprison someone, but you can't have someone."

Dylan turned red with anger. He pulled over on the side of the street and said,"Get out."

Sage stared at him,"What?"

"I said 'get out',"he hissed.

Sage stared at him for a minute longer, then got out of the car, putting the books on the seat and was, about to take of the jacket, when Dylan said,"Keep the jacket on. It's cold."

Sage nodded and closed the door. She watched as Dylan drove away.

Sage started walking, holding her head high in case Dylan was still watching through the rear view mirror, but when his car turned the corner, her head dropped and she started to cry. Her heart throbbed as if it had been hit with a baseball bat.

As she saw that she was still seventeen blocks from her house, she sighed.

Then she saw a red mustang come from down the street. It stopped by her. The window rolled down and she found the kind face of Mark Brooklyn, the vampire.

He smiled at her,"Hey. You're that girl from the party earlier, right?"

Sage nodded.

He must've realised just then that she had been crying, because he got a look on his face that said ' I'm- sorry-you'r-sad. Can-I-help'. He said,"Do you need a ride?"

Sage said in a horse voice,"Are you sure?"

Mark laughed,"Of course I am."

Some how, Mark's laugh made Sage feel better. She wiped off her tears and got into the car.

She smiled at Mark,"Thank you."

Mark grinned,"No problem. So where am I taking you."

"Um, Angel Street. I'll point out the house."

Mark nodded. He headed toward the street.

In ten minutes, they had reached her house.

Mark pulled over and Sage got out. She ducked her head and said,"Thanks again."

Mark smiled,"No problem. I hope we can talk again."

Sage laughed and handed him her phone number.

"Good bye,"she said.

"Bye,"said Mark driving off.

Sage turned toward her house. She walked up the steps and into the walk way.

She opened the door and found her mom on the couch reading a book.

"Hey mom,"said Sage.

"Hey, you're a bit late."

"Sorry."

"So did you have fun with that boy tonight."

Sage felt a pang in her chest,"Um, for the most part. Well, I'm going to my room. Good night."

"Good night, honey."

Sage walked up to her room, and nearly jumped out of her skin.

Dylan was sitting there on her bed, reading her short stories book. She quikly locked the door so no one walked in on them and got the wrong idea.

"What are you doing here,"she hissed.

Dylan looked up. His face became grim,"I came to apologize. I'm sorry I left you on the street."

"You should be sorry. How'd you even get in here?,"she asked.

Dylan smirked,"I crawled up the tree and came through the window."

Sage stared at him,"The window was locked."

"Opening rune,"Dylan smiled at her.

Sage walked over to him and slapped him so hard that he rocked backward and fell onto the bed, but as she moved her hand back he grabbed it and pulled her down with him. He rolled on top of her, crushing her to the bed, his weight on hers.

Sage tried to squirm,"Get off of me."

Dylan smirked and shook his head,"Nope. I quite like this position."

"Ugh,"Sage groaned. Then she felt his hands grip her wrists, completely attaching her to the bed.

Then, Dylan's mouth was on hers and Sage forgot her stuggling and melted into him.

The kiss was full of heat, like Sage had just come from the cold outside and felt the warmth of a house. It was incredible.

Then, Sage pulled away, or tried to anyway, but Dylan kept pressing closer and closer to her. She heard a groan come from the back of his throat and he shoved harder on her.

There was absolutely no room between them, if you didn't count the clothes.

Sage then shoved Dylan with her shoulders.

He came up for air and looked down at her. The light from earlier was in his eye again and he smiled.

Sage looked up at him in both wonder and a little disgust.

She said,"What are you doing?"

Dylan grinned from ear to ear,"Getting you."

Sage tried to move, but Dylan was too strong.

She looked up at Dylan and whined,"Please get off me."

Dylan looked down at her and his happiness faded,"I-I'm sorry. This was stupid anyway. I'm a Shadowhunter, you're just a werewolf."

Sage glared at him,"What does that have to do with anything?"

Dylan shook his head and lifted himself off her,"Nothing. Nothing, I'm sorry."

Sage stared at him,"I think you should leave."

Dylan nodded. He stood up and was about to jump from out the window when he looked at Sage and said,"I just have one question. Did I break your heart?"

Sage hesitated and said,"Y-yes."

Dylan nodded,"You did the same."

With that, he left.

Sage curled up on her bed and fell asleep with tear stains and a broken heart.

**Okay, so that was longer than I thought it would be, but when I started wrighting this chapter, I just couldn't stop. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if there's anything I might need to do to fix ot or tell me how you felt about it by reviewing! **

** Til next time,**

** Kylie (a.k.a Lady of Fantasy)**


	7. The Forgiveness

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well here's my description of Mary:**

**Name: Mary Alice Martin**

**Hair: Pale blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: 5' 4**

**Age: 16 (has been for fifty years)**

**Species: Vampire (only drinks animal blood)**

**Personality: kind, seductive, confident**

**Family: Mom- Mary Elizabeth Fasten Brooklyn (deceased), dad-George Edward Brooklyn (deceased), brother-Mark Walter Brooklyn (vampire), brother- Martin George Brooklyn (vampire)**

**Friends: Sage Harper, Darcey Ming, Dylan Treewood**

**Love Interest: Steven Harper**

Sage woke up and felt, for a moment, peaceful, like the last few weeks of pain, heart break, and being a werewolf hadn't happened. She felt wonderful.

Then, everything came back and she felt the hole in her heart again.

Sage grabbed her phone and saw that Mark, Mary, Darcey, and Martin had all texted her. She had been spending more and more time with the Brooklyns, especially Mark, who made her feel like there wasn't a giant hole suckong her heart away.

Sage got dressed for school in her worn out black converse, faded jeans, and an After Edmund t-shirt. She slipped on her black sweat shirt, got her messanger bag, and ran down the stairs.

She was greeted by Steven, who tried to make her smile (he had threatened to kill Dylan for breaking her heart, but Sage didnm't want to go that far), but failed. Steven never was good at jokes.

Sage grabbed a piece of bacon and some toast and ran out the door. She got into her truck and drove to Darcey's house.

When Sage and Darcey got to school, they saw Darcey's cousin Wyatt waiting for them. Wyatt grinned at Sage and she smiled in return. Wyatt had been a close friend since they were little.

The three walked to class together and started off their day of boredom.

(PUT A LINE HERE)

It was fourth period when Sage was called up to the office.

Sage walked up to the office and her breath caught in her throat- Dylan standing there almost as if he belonged in a normal school.

Sage tried to ignore him, even as his eyes followed her as she walked to the front desk, but it was like a dehydrated man having to walk through a room full of water without touching a thing.

Sage said,"You called me, Mrs. Grenlass?"

The plump woman looked up, and said like she was in a trance,"That young man wishes to see you."

Sage sucked in her breath and slowly turned toward Dylan. She walked up to him and hissed,"What are you doing here? What did you do to Mrs. Grenlass?"

Dylan stared at her for a moment and mumbled something under his breath that Sage couldn't understand.

"What?,"Sage asked.

Without looking at her, he said,"I missed you. And as for Mrs. Grenlass, I simply used hypnosis."

Sage shook her head,"Well I don't know what you want from me."

Dylan looked her straight in the eye,"All I want now is for you to forgive me for that night, for everything."

Sage said with anger,"No. You don't deserve my forgiveness."

Dylan looked at her in despair,"I know I don't, but I can't live with you being angery with me.I have to at least have your forgiveness. Please, I'm begging you."

Sage's heart hurt and she nodded,"You haver my forgiveness, on one condition."

Dylan's eyes gleamed with happiness,"Anything."

Sage smiled at him,"I want those books back."

Dylan smiled,"You got."

Dylan then picked her up and swung her in his arms, laughing.

Then, a screaching voice came,"What are you two doing?"

Sage looked and saw Mrs. Grenlass getting out of her desk.

Sage and Dylan started running out of the office, laughing like five year olds who had pulled a prank.

**Aw, that was so sweet, wasn't it? Well please review, and in return, I will update soon.**

**Until my next update,**

**Sweet (maybe), innocent (yeah right!), lovely (absolutely), Kylie**


End file.
